Un Combat Perdu
by Vilya0
Summary: Et si Frodon, blessé depuis l'épisode au Mont Venteux, n'avait pas réussi à atteindre Fondcombe à temps? S'il était devenu un serviteur de Sauron?
1. 1er Chapitre

Bonjour à vous tous! Je suis très fière de vous présenter cette histoire qui, croyez moi, a été difficile à écrire. Parce que Tolkien ne donne presque aucune précision à ce sujet, beaucoup de versions sont possibles et il est bien difficile de choisir laquelle est la plus probable. Mais je n'aurais jamais réussit sans aide. C'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier les forums des sites _Barrow-Downs _et _Lord of the Rings Fanatics Plaza _pour avoir répondu à mes innombrables questions et m'avoir aidé à aller le plus près possible de la vérité. Merci aussi à shirebound qui m'a inconsciemment donné l'idée de cette histoire.

Pour revenir à vous, chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices, j'apprécierais énormément si vous pouviez me laisser une review en passant; me dire si vous n'êtes pas d'accord à propos de quelque chose que j'ai écrit, me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, me dire si vous l'auriez vu différemment, etc. Bon, assez de babillage, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture!

-

**Un combat perdu**

Chapitre 1er

16 octobre 3018

Une fine pluie tombait du ciel, les nuages déversant leur eau depuis maintenant la veille. On pouvait entendre le bruit des sabots de Bill dans les flaques et celui du trottinement pas-si-silencieux des Hobbits épuisés. Ceux-ci marchaient chaque jour jusqu'au bout de leur force, car la situation de Frodon devenait de plus en plus désespérée. Aucune parole sensée ne sortait plus de sa bouche et c'était avec peine qu'il restait sur Bill. Mais les Hobbits gardaient un peu d'espoir d'atteindre Fondcombe en temps; Grand-Pas n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'ils étaient trop tard et cela les rassurait.

-

La journée était passée de moitié. Sam se retourna pour voir si Frodon tenait bon. Il était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux mi-clos et la tête ballottant à chaque pas du poney. Voir son maître dans cet état rendait Sam malade d'inquiétude. Il ne saurait se le pardonner si M.Frodon ne survivait pas à sa blessure. Sam regarda au ciel, imaginant son maître à nouveau souriant et sans soucis, et lui-même s'occupant de son jardin comme s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de l'Anneau. Oh Eru, faites qu'il guérisse. À ce moment, Sam entendit un grand son provenant d'en arrière. Il se retourna pour trouver M.Frodon, face contre terre à côté du poney. Il poussa un cri, alarmé, et courra à son maître.

"Grand-Pas!" appela-t-il, et celui-ci vint s'agenouiller au dessus de Frodon, Merry et Pippin sur ses talons. L'Homme tourna le Hobbit inconscient sur le dos.

"Il s'est évanouit. Il est en train de faiblir. . .signe qu'il faut faire vite. Je vais le porter. Venez, vite!"

Il prit Frodon dans ses bras et les trois Hobbits (sans oublier le poney) lui emboîtèrent le pas, plus anxieux que jamais. Aucun ne dit un mot pour le restant de la journée, voyant que le Rôdeur réfléchissait avec une expression perplexe au visage.

-

Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent dans une petite grotte formée dans un mur de roc. Frodon ne s'était pas éveillé mais Grand-Pas n'en semblait pas surpris. Il le déposa par terre et se retourna pour trouver Merry, Pippin et Sam qui le regardaient intensément, attendant des explications. Le Rôdeur soupira.

"S'il vous plaît, Grand-Pas," commença Merry. "Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe avec Frodon. En tant que ses compagnons, nous avons le droit de comprendre."

L'Homme s'assit sur le sol et fit signe aux Hobbits de faire de même, ce qu'ils firent.

"J'aurais préféré ne jamais devoir vous dire ceci," dit Grand-Pas après un long silence. "L'heure est grave. Frodon lutte contre l'Ombre depuis maintenant dix jours, preuve d'une grande force. Mais il a perdu le combat. Quand il se réveillera, il ne sera plus le Frodon que vous connaissez, mais un serviteur de Sauron avec comme seul but lui apporter l'Anneau."

Ici, il marqua une pause, laissant le temps aux Hobbits d'avaler ses paroles. Ils semblaient tous frappés par l'affreuse nouvelle.

"Il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière, une fois le changement fait," poursuivit le Rôdeur. "C'est pourquoi nous devrons voyager plus vite demain matin. Pour l'instant, faites ce que je vous dit. Sam, prend l'Anneau et met le en sûreté dans un de nos sacs; ne me dit même pas lequel. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que Frodon l'aie à portée de main une fois réveillé. Évite tout contact direct avec l'Anneau. Pippin, va chercher un drap que nous avons de trop et place le à côté de Frodon. En passant dans le monde des Nazguls, il va devenir invisible à nos yeux, comme lorsqu'il mettait l'Anneau, mais de façon permanente. Il faudra l'enrouler dans le drap dès qu'il commencera à disparaître pour pouvoir savoir où il se trouve. Merry, va chercher de la corde et attache lui les pieds et les mains, on ne prend pas de chance, il pourrait vouloir nous combattre vu que nous le gardons prisonnier. Attache le bien fort. Allez-y!"

Les Hobbits se sentaient pris dans un cauchemar. Les yeux embués de larmes, ils accomplirent la volonté de Grand-Pas; après quoi ils revinrent à lui.

"Bien," dit l'Homme. "Maintenant, rappelez-vous toujours de ceci : n'écoutez pas ce que Frodon vous dira de faire; ce n'est pas le vrai Frodon qui vous parlera."

Les Hobbits acquiescèrent.

"Allez dormir, mes amis," poursuivit-il. "Je prends la garde cette nuit."

-

Aragorn fumait sa pipe, le menton sur les genoux. Il regarda les Hobbits qui dormaient seulement depuis quelques minutes. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient put trouver le repos car ils avaient enfin réalisé le drame de la situation. Aragorn avait entendu leurs sanglots sans savoir s'ils venaient d'un seul ou des trois Hobbits à la fois.

Maintenant qu'ils dormaient tous, Aragorn ne retint pas ses larmes. Il avait toujours dut cacher ses inquiétudes et ses émotions pour ne pas inquiéter les Hobbits. Mais maintenant, il laissa place aux pleurs. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le sentiment qu'il les avait laissés tomber. Frodon leur était perdu. Il était pire que mort. Brave Frodon. Il avait résisté dix jours, mais en vain. Dix jours de douleur et de tourments qu'il avait endurés, espérant atteindre Fondcombe. Porter l'Anneau lui avait coûté sa liberté. Aragorn savait ce qu'il devait faire pour abréger les souffrances du Hobbit, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre eut à le faire. Et les Hobbits ne comprendraient pas que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour Frodon. Plus tard, se dit-il. Plus tard.

-

En se réveillant, Sam vit qu'il ne pleuvait plus. On pouvait voir le bleu du ciel au travers des nombreux nuages. Mais cela ne changea nullement son humeur. Tout pour lui était noir depuis la veille. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver son maître. Pauvre M.Frodon. Tout ça était la faute de ce maudit Anneau. Sam en bouillait de rage juste à y penser. Même s'il savait que Frodon serait parti pour toujours, il refusait d'y croire entièrement. Un simple bout de couteau, même celui d'un Cavalier Noir, ne pouvait changer complètement la personnalité de quelqu'un. Il resterait toujours du bien en son maître. Il fallait juste l'aider à le faire sortir. Sam gardait espoir.

Les trois Hobbits et Grand-Pas eurent un déjeuner froid dans la grotte, après quoi le Rôdeur partit pour étudier le relief de la région. Les Hobbits rampèrent alors à l'endroit où Frodon était allongé. Pippin déroula la partie du drap qui entourait la tête de son cousin. Apparemment, Grand-Pas avait jugé la nuit dernière qu'il était temps de prendre cette précaution. Le drap enlevé, même si Grand-Pas leur en avait averti, ils virent quelque chose à quoi ils ne s'étaient pas attendu. Frodon était là, certes, mais pas de manière complète. On pouvait voir le sol de roc sous sa tête à travers celle-ci. Les traits du Hobbit étaient encore visibles mais à peine. Si on oubliait sa transparence, il avait tout simplement l'air endormi. Frodon était en train de les quitter. Cette vue apporta des larmes aux yeux de Merry et de Pippin. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de nier la réalité. Ils s'éloignèrent, voir leur cousin dans cet état leur étant intolérable. Sam resta au chevet de son maître. Ce dernier disparaissait à vue d'œil. Mais Sam ne perdait toujours pas espoir. Il saurait ramener M.Frodon.

C'est à ce moment que Frodon Sacquet s'effaça de ce monde pour ne plus jamais pouvoir être revu, sauf par ceux portant l'Anneau Unique à leur doigt. Samsagace fut le seul témoin de son départ.

-

Quelques temps après, Grand-Pas revint.

"Nous devons retourner vers le sud," leur annonça-t-il. "Il nous faut descendre et trouver le Gué de Bruinen."

Ils se remirent alors en route, Grand-Pas portant Frodon. Même si la hâte ne pouvait sauver le Hobbit, l'Anneau ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint Fondcombe.

-

Ils avaient marché quelques heures pour ensuite s'arrêter vers le milieu de la journée. Sam en profita pour cuisiner le dîner pendant que Grand-Pas abreuvait Bill. Merry et Pippin, qui étaient assis près du feu, aperçurent soudain que Frodon bougeait. Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Ses mouvements avaient atteint une vivacité étonnante et son bras gauche n'était apparemment plus paralysé. Il se débattait avec une grande force. Il poussa des cris inhumains qui donnèrent des frissons à Merry et à Pippin. Sam et Grand-Pas regardaient la scène de loin.

"Détache-moi, sale Semi-Homme!!!" cria Frodon de la même voix puissante et étrange. Il frappa de ses mains attachées la tête de Pippin. Ce dernier, étourdi, fut guidé par Merry hors portée de leur cousin. Sam les rejoignit.

"Est-ce que ça va, M.Pippin?" demanda-t-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam," répondit Merry. "Il a la tête dure."

À ce moment, Grand-Pas arriva. Il tâta le cuir chevelu de Pippin, qui repoussa sa main lorsqu'elle toucha une ecchymose naissante.

"Vous survivrez, Peregrin," lui assura-t-il. "Vous n'aurez qu'un petite bosse pendant quelques jours."

Il retourna ensuite son attention à Frodon, qui protestait encore en criant de sa voix immonde.

"Que ferons-nous de lui?" dit Sam.

"Il faut l'attacher de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas nous nuire. Il faut le bâillonner aussi, il nous localiserait trop facilement," expliqua le Rôdeur.

"Pourquoi ne pas juste l'assommer?" questionna froidement Merry. Le fait que Frodon ait frappé Pippin lui avait montré à quel point il n'était plus lui-même.

"Merry," dit Grand-Pas en soupirant et en s'agenouillant devant son interlocuteur pour lui parler face à face. "Enfoui sous ce démon vie encore votre cousin. Il est prisonnier du contrôle de Sauron et il en souffre terriblement. Mais il ne peut pas le combattre. Si vous, Meriadoc, êtes capable de l'assommer, allez y, je ne vous en empêche pas."

Merry ne dit rien et baissa les yeux.

"Soyez forts, mes amis," dit Grand-Pas, s'adressant à tous. "Nous devons continuer notre route jusqu'à Fondcombe car, ne l'oubliez pas, nous sommes traqués par les Cavaliers Noirs. Venez."

-

Au soir, ils s'arrêtèrent au sommet d'une colline dont la montée avait épuisé les Hobbits. Grand-Pas était aussi très fatigué à cause des protestations physiques de Frodon. Le garder en place s'était avéré très demandant.

Ils avaient fait un petit feu tant la nuit était froide. On avait attaché Frodon à un vieux pin près de leur camp. On pouvait encore entendre ses cris assourdis mais ils s'étaient calmés. Sam avait pris la garde cette nuit là. Il s'était assis à côté de Frodon car, même si son maître n'était plus lui-même, Sam ne renonçait pas à ses devoirs de serviteur. Il constata avec contentement que tout le monde dormait, mettant à part lui, Sam, et Frodon.

"Il n'y a plus que vous et moi, M.Frodon," dit-il, s'adressant principalement à lui-même. "Les autres sont tous partis là où il n'y a plus de problèmes ou d'inquiétudes. "Le sommeil est un cadeau que l'on offre à soi-même." disait l'Ancien. Mais quand. . ."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, croyant avoir entendu la voix de son maître. En écoutant attentivement, il comprit que la voix venait de la forme enroulée d'un drap à ses côtés. De Frodon. Ce n'était plus la voix bizarre et inhumaine qui en sortait habituellement mais celle du maître du doux temps de la Comté. Sam enleva son bâillon, sachant que c'était un peu risqué. Fallait-il croire ce qu'il dirait? Grand-Pas les avait averti à ce sujet mais il ne parlait peut-être pas d'un situation comme celle-ci, aussi incroyable qu'elle puisse être.

"Sam! Je t'en supplie!" dit la voix de son maître, suppliante. "Détache-moi! Ils arrivent! Je t'en conjure, Sam! Détache-moi!"

_À suivre. . . . . ._

_ -_

C'est ici que tout se décide. J'ai choisi de faire deux suites possibles à ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi la fic n'aura que deux autres chapitres (les deux possibilités, si vous n'aviez pas fait le lien). S'il vous plaît, laissez moi une review avant de partir. Pretty please?


	2. 2e Chapitre

Bonjour! J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewer ma fic, et aussi ceux qui l'ont tout simplement lu. Merci infiniment.

_-Important- _Je vous rappelle qui ceci ne sera pas la seule fin, le prochain chapitre en contiendra une autre.

Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

-

**Un combat perdu**

Chapitre 2

17 octobre 3018 – Nuit

"Sam! Je t'en supplie!" dit la voix de son maître, suppliante. "Détache-moi! Ils arrivent! Je t'en conjure, Sam! Détache-moi!"

Sam ne savait que faire. Frodon lui demandait de l'aide. Fallait-il le croire? Sam avait été certain qu'il était possible de faire revenir son maître mais jamais il n'aurait supposé que simplement sa voix pouvait en être capable.

"Sam, s'il te plaît!" continua Frodon, de plus en plus agité. "Je t'en pris, détache-moi!"

"M.Frodon, calmez-vous. Vous allez réveiller tout le monde," dit Sam à voix basse, toujours confus.

"Ils arrivent! Ils reviennent me chercher! Sam, fais quelque chose!" poursuivit Frodon, comme s'il n'avait pas ouïe le commentaire du jardinier.

"Maître, de qui parlez-vous?" questionna Sam.

"Les Cavaliers Noirs! Ils reviennent m'emprisonner dans leur monde! Je t'en supplie, Sam! Détache-moi! Je dois me sauver!!"

Il fallait penser vite. Son maître n'avait jamais menti et c'était un fait. Mais les circonstances brouillaient le jugement de Sam. Puis, il se souvint de l'Ancien. Que dirait-il s'il le voyait, lui, son propre fils, désobéissant à son maître? Que de honte. Sam commença à détacher les poignets puis les chevilles de Frodon.

Toutes les cordes enlevées (car aucun nœud ne pouvait venir à bout de Sam Gamegie), Frodon se releva.

"Pauvre fou!!" hurla-t-il, de retour avec sa voix inhumaine et cruelle, cette fois-ci plus amusée qu'autre chose. Il frappa Sam au niveau de l'abdomen. Celui-ci cria et tomba au sol, souffrant. Frodon prit alors le sac de Sam, où avait été caché l'Anneau, et partit en courant en direction de l'Ouest.

"Sam, est-ce que ça va?" demanda Pippin, qui était arrivé à ses côtés, accompagné de Grand-Pas et de Merry.

"Vite! Rattrapez-le!" dit Sam, toujours par terre, maintenant conscient des ruses de Frodon. "Il s'enfuit avec l'Anneau."

Dès que Sam eut finit sa phrase, Grand-Pas partit à la poursuite de Frodon, sachant ce que la fuite du Hobbit pouvait apporter et laissant ses trois compagnons dans l'incompréhension.

"Aucune considération pour les autres. . ." murmura Pippin.

Merry partit alors à la suite de Grand-Pas pour tenter de le rejoindre dans sa course. Pippin resta avec Sam qui n'était manifestement pas en état de courir avec son féroce coup au ventre.

"Oh, M.Pippin, tout cela est de ma faute," dit Sam de façon désespérée. "Si je n'avais pas détaché M.Frodon, rien ne serait arrivé."

"Que s'est-il passé?" questionna Pippin d'un ton inquiet.

"Il m'a truqué," expliqua Sam, fâché contre lui-même, la gorge serrée. "Le monstre a utilisé la voix de mon maître pour que je le détache." Il pleurait à présent. "Tout est de ma faute!"

"Sam, le monstre nous l'a tous volé et. . ." commença Pippin, mais Merry revint à ce moment là, à bout de souffle.

"Grand-Pas le poursuit toujours," leur dit-il, haletant. "Je n'ai pas réussi à le suivre, il va beaucoup trop vite. Espérons seulement qu'il le rattrapera."

-

Aragorn ne voyait pas encore Frodon mais il entendait le bruit de casseroles se percutant les unes sur les autres, preuve qu'il n'était pas très loin. L'Anneau avait dut se trouver dans le sac de Sam. La vitesse avec laquelle le Hobbit sillonnait la forêt l'impressionnait. Il vit alors sur le sol un grand drap. Il n'eut pas à s'arrêter pour deviner qu'il venait de Frodon.

Finalement, Aragorn le vit devant lui. Un sac qui avançait en ballottant. Plus que quelques mètres de différence. Mais soudain, il entendit un son qui lui glaça le sang. Le cri d'un Nazgul. Et celui d'un deuxième. D'un troisième. Les Neuf surgirent de chaque côté, lui bloquant le chemin. Aragorn dégaina son épée, prêt à leur faire face pour avoir l'Anneau. Au même moment, Frodon montait sur le cheval du Roi Sorcier, derrière celui-ci.

"Abandonnez, Homme," dit le plus puissant des Nazguls.

Et il partit avec Frodon. Les autres le suivirent après avoir repoussé suffisamment Aragorn.

-

Sans repos ils parcoururent des miles. Ils avaient accompli leur mission

Enfin arrivé au Mordor, le Seigneur Ténébreux prit l'Anneau et enferma Frodon dans un de ses cachots. On le tortura jusqu'à sa mort pour avoir essayé de garder l'Anneau, comme si le fait que Sauron le porte à son doigt n'était pas un assez grand tourment.

Et Sauron gouverna la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à sa destruction.

FIN

-

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

_Beli0wen_: Tu as très bien deviné les deux fins possibles, M.Pippin. Désolé pour le coup sur la tête mais Pippin était tellement absent dans le chapitre. Il fallait bien lui trouver quelque chose. Tu dois être contente, tu parles dans ce chapitre ci. C'est pas les meilleures lignes mais c'est quand même une amélioration. Au prochain chapitre, j'essayerai de te faire parler plus.

_Eleclya111 _: Salut Boro! En fait, c'est pas cette fic ci que je gardais secrète, c'est une autre. Tu te rappelle? Je t'en avais parlé quand on était allées dormir dans la tente-roulotte quand mes amies de Québec étaient encore là. Je suis contente que tu trouve ça chouetteuh.

_Nea4 _: Wow Dd! Tu y vas un peu fort! « Histoire digne de Tolkien ». C'est le meilleur compliment j'ai jamais eu! Merci beaucoup!

_Aleera _: J'espère que la suite t'a plu! Merci pour ta review.

_luthien.tin _:Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. J'aime beaucoup écrire des truc dramatiquement dramatiques. J'espère que ce l'est pas trop. :)

_Tadriendra _: Mici bcp Gandy! Je suis contente que tu aime. Bien sure que je vais en sortir d'autres, j'en ai déjà une au menu. Merci pour ta belle job de beta reader.

_roselou _: C'était tout de même un peu court comme review, venant de ta part. Mais c'est sûr qu'y a moins d'affaires pas rapport. ;) Je sais que mon histoire est prévisible dans l'ensemble mais j'espère que ça t'empêchera pas de lire les prochains chapitres (en fait, le prochain chapitre). J'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais accro aux reviews.

_Estel la Rodeuse _: Merci énormément pour tous tes compliment. Tu me fais rougir! ;) Il se peut que tu trouves Aragorn qui pleure un peu déplacé mais moi je le voyais comme l'homme qui est fort et résistant et qui ne montre pas ses émotions. Et puis là, ça a explosé. Trop de pression, trop de désespoir. Il a pleuré mais ça doit arriver seulement une fois tous les 40 ans!

_He mele no lilo _: Merci beaucoup pour avoir inspecter ma fic. Je vais sûrement te le redemander pour le chapitre 3. C'est dans lui qu'on voit Glorfindel.

-

Juste par curiosité, est-ce que quelqu'un saurait s'il faut dire un review ou une review?

Au prochain chapitre!!


	3. 3e Chapitre

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs/lectrices. Voici maintenant le dernier chapitre. Ca a pris du temps, je sais, j'en suis désolée, mais vous savez, avec le retour à l'école et tout. . .

Mille fois merci pour votre soutien tout au long de l'écriture de cette histoire.

_-Important-_ Ceci est la suite du chapitre 1. Il n'y a aucun lien entre le chapitre 2 et celui-ci.

Certaines lignes viennent directement de l'histoire originale, c'est-à-dire de "La Communauté de l'Anneau" de J.R.R Tolkien.

Les réponses au reviews sont au bas de la page. Bonne lecture!

-

**Un combat perdu**

Chapitre 3

17 octobre 3018 – Nuit

"Sam! Je t'en supplie!" dit la voix de son maître, suppliante. "Détache-moi! Ils arrivent! Je t'en conjure, Sam! Détache-moi!"

Sam ne savait que faire. Frodon lui demandait de l'aide. Fallait-il le croire? D'un côté, Frodon pouvait être parvenu à s'échapper du contrôle de Sauron pour leur demander de l'aide; d'un autre, le démon qui habitait son maître pouvait être en train de faire des ruses pour le contraindre à le relâcher. Grand-Pas leur avait dit de ne pas écouter Frodon s'il parlait.

"Sam, s'il te plaît!" continua ce dernier, de plus en plus agité. "Je t'en pris, détache-moi!"

Un piège?

"Oh M.Frodon, je suis si désolé,. . ." chuchota Sam, quelque peu incertain de sa décision, de la tristesse et du regret dans la voix. Contre son gré, il reprit le bout de tissu et bâillonna son maître. Quelques temps après, Frodon avait repris sa voix immonde et criait de plus belle à Sam. Et en fit ainsi pour le restant de la nuit. Sam ne sut jamais s'il avait enlevé la seule chance que Frodon avait de leur revenir. Il pleura son maître.

-

Tous s'éveillèrent à la lumière pâle et limpide d'une aube nouvelle. La chaleur apportée par le soleil leur apporta réjouissance. Dès qu'ils en eurent fini avec leur court repas, ils se remirent en marche. Le groupe descendit premièrement de la crête où ils avaient passé la nuit puis, continuèrent leur paisible randonnée. Mais, malheureusement, paisible ne fut pas le comportement de Frodon. Il se débattait sans arrêt dans les bras de Grand-Pas, et redoublait l'intensité de ses mouvements lorsque Sam était à proximité.

Soudain, Pippin, qui marchait un peu avant tout le monde, carillonna qu'il avait découvert un sentier. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejoint, ils virent en effet qu'il n'avait pas tort. Les vestiges d'un sentier ornaient le sol en pente. La compagnie amorça la descente de la côte et se retrouva dans un sombre bois. Ils poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à côté d'une paroi de pierre où une vieille porte croche désignait l'entrée d'une caverne. Grand-Pas, Sam et Merry réussirent à la déplacer suffisamment pour leur laisser un passage. Ils entrèrent donc mais ne purent aller loin car de nombreux ossements, jarres cassées et pots de toutes sortes bloquaient la route.

"C'est sûrement une tanière de Trolls," dit Pippin silencieusement. "Ce qui veut dire que nous devrions partir au plus vite."

"Je ne crois pas," répondit Grand-Pas. "Ceci est sans aucun doute un abri de Trolls, mais apparemment abandonné depuis longtemps. Venez."

Le groupe continua alors sa marche, Merry et Pippin loin devant. Ceux-ci revinrent bientôt à leurs compagnons en courant, l'air terrorisé.

"Il y _a_ des Trolls!" s'exclama Pippin, affolé. "Ils sont immenses! Merry et moi les avons vus entre les troncs d'arbres."

Grand-Pas ne semblait pas les prendre au sérieux mais Sam était tout aussi terrifié que ses camarades. Ils repartirent dans la direction où les Trolls avaient été repérés. Enfin arrivés à l'endroit, les Hobbits se tapirent hors de la vue des Trolls, tandis que Grand-Pas se contenta de marcher de l'avant puis de donner un grand coup de pied à une des trois bêtes de forte carrure. Rien ne se produisit. Les Hobbits rejoignirent Grand-Pas, soulagés.

"Bon sang! Ce doit être les Trolls de M.Bilbo!" réalisa soudain Sam.

M.Frodon aurait certainement aimé voir ça. . .

"Si seulement Frodon avait été ici. . ." commença Merry, partageant la même pensée.

Les Hobbits quittèrent le lieu de tant de contes et de rêveries, se sentant tristes et nostalgiques, emboîtant le pas au Rôdeur qui portait leur cher Frodon qui n'était pas là.

-

Le soir arrivait. Le soleil à présent dissimulé derrière les collines, le vent leur semblait plus glacial que jamais. Frodon se montrait plus silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Grand-Pas avait débuté sa recherche pour une place de campement lorsqu'il les entendit. Des sabots de chevaux. Venant de derrière. Il se retourna mais ne put voir la provenance du son. Gérant sa soudaine panique, il força les Hobbits pétrifiés à quitter la route. Ils se camouflèrent dans les nombreux buissons qui bordaient le chemin. Ils attendirent, retenant leur souffle, le silence seulement brusqué du bruit hostile des sabots.

Après quelques moments interminables, un grand cheval blanc entra dans leur champ de vision. Il scintillait comme une étoile parmi les ombres du crépuscule. Le cavalier avaient de longs cheveux d'or qui luisaient en flottant derrière lui, tout comme le faisait sa cape.

Sam vit soudain Grand-Pas se précipiter hors des arbustes qui leur servaient de refuge et courir à la rencontre du cavalier. Celui-ci, l'ayant remarqué, démonta son cheval, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!" cria gaiement l'inconnu.

Sam n'eut pas besoin de plus pour conclure que le cavalier était un Elfe. Une voix aussi claire et mélodieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'un de cette race. Grand-Pas parla quelques temps avec l'Elfe, désignant souvent la forme qu'il portait dans ses bras, pour ensuite leur faire signe de les rejoindre, ce que les Hobbits firent.

"Je vous présente Glorfindel," annonça Grand-Pas, le plus heureux que les Hobbits ne l'avaient jamais vu. "Il vient de Fondcombe."

Les Hobbits s'inclinèrent profondément devant le Seigneur Elfe.

"Bonsoir à vous," dit Glorfindel. "Nous nous rencontrons enfin. J'ai été envoyé à votre recherche par Elrond. Nous craignions que vous ne fussiez en danger."

"Il s'est certes passé bien des choses," dit Grand-Pas en soupirant. "Mais ne restons pas ici. Je vous dirai tout en route."

L'Homme et l'Elfe marchèrent en avant, ce dernier guidant son cheval. Derrière eux, les Hobbits faisaient de grands efforts pour parvenir à les suivre. Ils étaient trop las pour écouter les paroles que les deux Grandes Gens s'échangeaient. Ils ne surent pendant combien de temps ils avancèrent ainsi mais quand ils parvinrent à une halte, les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber à quelques mètres du chemin et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Grand-Pas et Glorfindel, eux, faisaient la garde.

-

L'un en face de l'autre, le Rôdeur et l'Elfe étaient en grande discussion.

"Aragorn," commença Glorfindel. "Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il nous faut faire. Vous savez à quel point il souffre. À quel point il est tourmenté."

"Oui, je le sais," répondit Aragorn en soupirant, se tenant la tête de ses deux mains. "Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas le faire, ni laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire, pas maintenant."

"Vos sentiments vous aveuglent. Si vous ne vouliez faire que son bien, vous abrégeriez ses souffrances, et ce le plus tôt possible."

"Je ne peux pas. Quand je pense à Sam, Merry et Pippin. . .ils n'accepteraient jamais que nous le tuions. Le sentiment d'en être coupable me rongerait pour le restant de mes jours."

"Si Frodon lui-même pouvait nous parler en ce moment, il nous supplierait de le faire. . .C'est inévitable, Aragorn. C'est la seule façon de le sauver, de lui apporter paix et repos."

Aragorn prit son visage dans ses mains, ne sachant que faire et se sentant si impuissant.

"Le plus longtemps vous attendrez, mon ami, le plus longtemps son âme sera torturée. Ayez pitié." dit l'Elfe.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

Finalement, Aragorn prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

"Non. . . . .je ne peux pas. . . .nous l'amènerons à Fondcombe avec nous. Là bas, nous laisserons la décision à Maître Elrond."

Glorfindel observa longuement le Rôdeur.

"Comme vous le souhaitez," dit-il, le plus sérieux du monde, sans le quitter des yeux.

-

Le matin arrivé, Sam se leva et alla voir comment se portait son maître, comme il en avait l'habitude. Une fois arrivé à ses côtés. . .

"Grand-Pas!" appela-t-il.

"Oui?" dit l'Homme en s'approchant.

"Sauf votre respect, Grand-Pas, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que Frodon était. . . . .calme? Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude?"

"Mon cher Sam, il faut bien qu'il dorme de temps à autre. Je ne crois pas que vous-même réussiriez à tenir plus que deux journées sans repos. . . .sans compter tous les efforts physiques qu'il a fait!" et il partit réveiller Merry et Pippin.

Sam se pencha au-dessus de la forme endormie à ses pieds. Son maître avait encore cela d'humain, c'est-à-dire de hobbit. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Dans le plus pire des cas, on réussirait bien à faire quelque chose, rendus à Fondcombe.

"Revenez-nous vite, M.Frodon. . ." chuchota-t-il.

-

Le restant de la journée fut sans événements. Les Hobbits eurent moins de difficulté à suivre leurs guides que la veille. Le matin même, juste avant de partir, Glorfindel leur avait donné à boire un liquide incolore clair comme de l'eau de roche. Dès son absorption, les Hobbits s'étaient senti énergiques et motivés face à la marche qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entamer. Frodon se réveilla éventuellement mais ne hurlait qu'en présence de Glorfindel.

Le lendemain, tous repartirent de bonne heure. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à un point où ils purent apercevoir le Gué de Bruinen. Ses eaux courraient perpendiculairement à la route, quelque miles devant. Mais soudain, Glorfindel s'immobilisa, écoutant attentivement. Puis, agité, il cria :

"L'Ennemi est sur nous! Fuyez!"

Grand-Pas se tourna tout de suite vers Sam.

"Dans quel sac l'Anneau se trouve-t-il? C'est très important."

"Dans le mien, mais. . ."

"Nous manquons de temps," dit Glorfindel. "Mon cheval vous portera jusqu'à Fondcombe."

"Mais. . ."

"Non, Sam," trancha sèchement Grand-Pas. Puis, d'une vois plus douce il ajouta : "Nous protégerons Frodon, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'Anneau qu'ils veulent."

Avant que Sam ne puisse protester, Glorfindel le monta sur son coursier.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" dit-il d'une voix commandante à son cheval, et celui-ci bondit en avant et courut à vive allure en direction du Gué, laissant Glorfindel, Grand-Pas, Merry, Pippin et feux Frodon derrière.

-

Sam se cramponnait à la crinière du cheval, la peur de tomber étant presque aussi forte que celle des Cavaliers Noirs. Il entendait leurs cris déments derrière lui. La vitesse de leurs bêtes ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle du cheval de Glorfindel; mais ils suivaient tout de même de près. Sam se demandait s'il allait réussir à atteindre le Gué avant qu'il ne se fasse rattraper. Après encore quelques instants de bourrasques de vent à la figure et de sifflements aux oreilles, Sam sentit l'eau de la rivière Buinen sur ses pieds et ses jambes alors que son cheval la traversait enfin. Il avait réussit. Asfaloth monta le chemin qui menait jusqu'à Fondcombe, ainsi sécurisant l'Anneau, du moins, pour le moment.

Derrière lui, les Nazguls se firent emporter par les flots de la rivière.

-

Glorfindel, Grand-Pas, Merry, Pippin et Frodon atteignirent Fondcombe le jour qui suivit l'arrivée de Sam. Là-bas, ils furent tous accueillis par Maître Elrond.

L'exécution de Frodon Sacquet eut lieu le 21 octobre 3018. Les Hobbits partirent quelques temps après pour la Comté, qui ne leur sembla jamais plus pareil après la perte de leur cher ami. Sam, qui avait vu toutes ses espérances s'effondrer ce jour là, en fut le plus changé. Bilbo mourut de chagrin durant le mois de novembre.

Le Conseil d'Elrond eut lieu, et un Porteur de l'Anneau fut désigné, ainsi que ses compagnons de voyage.

Leur Mission échoua. . . .

Et Sauron gouverna la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à sa destruction.

FIN

-

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

_roselou : _Wow! Elle datait de longtemps cette review! On avait pas encore commencé l'école. (soupir) Ah c'était le bon temps. Merci pour le titre de « master des histoires drama ». Je suis très flattée. :)

_luthien.tin : _Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments. Je ne crois pas que mes prochaines fics soient plus joyeuses mais, on ne sait jamais! ;)

_Aleera : _Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir. Dans la version originale, si on change quelques petits détails, tout est foutu alors, sans Frodon, le monde n'aurait jamais pu gagner contre Sauron. Je n'ai pas cru nécessaire de préciser ce qui arriverait à Aragorn, Sam, Merry et Pippin à la fin du chapitre 2 parce que, quoi qu'ils fassent, la Terre du Milieu était destinée à être conquise. Mais on peut facilement imaginer que les Hobbits sont retournés à la Comté pour le temps de paix qu'il leur restait et Aragorn est allé reprendre son trône en Gondor pour commander les dernières armées qui se sont combattu contre Sauron. Mais ca peut facilement être autre chose.

_Arhini fille d'Arathorn : _Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaît. « Style assez proche de Jrr », tu y vas un peu fort!! ;) Pour ton commentaire à propos d'Aragorn abandonnant devant les Nazguls, il n'a pas abandonné. Ils étaient 8 à le repousser, et sur des chevaux. Il n'a tout simplement pas été capable de les combattre. Peut-être que ce n'est pas très clair dans le texte, je suis désolée. Et pour Anduril, elle n'était pas encore reforgée, comme l'a précisé Estel la Rodeuse, donc il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser.

_He Mele No Lino : _Je voit pas ce qui a de mal avec le mot « inspecter ». . . .

_Estel la Rodeuse : _Merci pour ta review. Ton roi serait peut-être roi, pour une courte période. Il aurait pu partir pour le Gondor pour commander les dernières troupes contre Sauron. Mais c'est seulement une possibilité parmi tant d'autres. Pour les fins des autres personnages, il y a aussi beaucoup de possibilités, je vous les ai laissé les imaginer.

_Nea4 : _C'est joyeux que tu aimes les fins diaboliques. Moi j'adore en écrire mais j'aime pas trop en lire. Essais de trouver la logique. J'espère que la deuxième fin t'a plu.

_Beli0wen : _Salut M.Pippin! T'as encore parler dans ce chapitre ci! Tu dois être fière. J'te poke. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnni!!

_Ge suis moi ahahahah! : _Hello Ge. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews. J'ai atteint le 20!!! Yaaaaay!! Malheureusement je tiens pas vraiment de patate, en ce moment je tiens plus un verre d'eau. . . .mais c'est pas trop important.

-

Merci encore à tout le monde!

À la prochaine!


End file.
